


Mind the Gap

by saltysweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, Levi is In Denial (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reader is kind of a fuckboy but in a fun way, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), y/n is basically a sugarparent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysweet/pseuds/saltysweet
Summary: You’re recently single and not all that ready to mingle but you need a date to your cousins birthday dinner or your family wont let you live it down. Who better to solicit than your dearest friend Levi. Nothing could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Mind the Gap

You were screwed.

With the insane last couple of months you just had, no one could blame you for putting your cousins birthday dinner on the back burner. Except maybe your family.

Now that they weren’t tip toeing around you constantly they were back to their true naggy nature.

They didn’t think you were capable of acquiring a date so soon and had hinted at possible setups all month. Leading you up to this very moment whining to your friends.

“I don’t see the problem just show up alone.”

Taking Hanje’s beer from them you gulp down the rest and motion for a waiter to bring you more “Erwin you don't get it my family will lose it if I show up to the birthday dinner without a date.”

Erwin loves you dearly—you’ve been friends for years—but he was so tired of hearing you whine

“Whose fault is that? You shouldn’t have told them you were bringing someone.”

Hange slaps your hand away from the next drink that's placed in front of them making you hiss in pain “I mean technically I was.”

Hange laughs into their new glass already a bit more tipsy than the rest of you “You’ve been single for 6 months.”

“Details.”

Erwin frowned, not seeing why it was such a big deal “What's so bad about not having a date to your cousin's dinner?”

You wished you were as dense as Erwin sometimes. Like yes he was incredibly smart and could probably lead yours and his company with a flick of his pinky but he had the social awareness of a 1 year old.

Not only were you an only child you were already 30 they were going to start expecting a wedding soon and since that was already pulled from beneath your feet you’d never hear the end of it if one of your younger cousins got married before you.

You were fully capable of finding a partner you just weren’t mentally ready for the commitment right now.

Your ex did a considerable amount of damage.

“They won't let it go. Might even try to arrange me with some uppity ditz.” Rich kids were boring and repetitive. They all possessed the same airheadedness and lack of social awareness that just wasn't your speed.

“And what, you don't like that richie rich?” For the first time Levi speaks up.

Levi was....an enigma to you. 

You we’re barely friends. He never met you in the daytime, never let you take him out for lunch, barely ever acknowledged you but the moment he called for you, you came running.

You were a tad bit addicted.

The smile you give him is blinding “Now Levi darling we both know that’s exactly the case.”

He clicked his tongue at your teasing answer a small warning hidden behind the sound.

If you even thought about pissing him off tonight you wouldn’t touch him for the next month.

Erwin sighs still trying to be helpful “Just ask one of your other friends to be your date.”

“Nah they all fear the bourgeoisie I need someone whos not afraid to tell my uncle to fuck off,” you downed a shot only to freeze as a lightbulb went off in your head. You and Hange share a smirk before turning to Levi who gave you some nasty looks.

“Fuck off im not your whore.”

You eye a faint row of hickeys on his neck “Debatable.”

Adjusting his collar he sneers now actually defensive “Fuck you, no.” 

Hange smacks their shorter friend's arm in excitement before grabbing your arm and shaking you around “Cmon Levi it’ll be like that movie pretty woman!”

“I'm not rep—“

“3k.” If there was one thing you learned from your family it was money made the world go round. Levi was a money man he knew how to make it and he knew how to keep it.

He also knew his actual worth.

Levi glares at you for a long time before rolling his eyes “7k and you pay the damn tab tonight.”

“You got it.”

Hange let out a hearty laugh, cheeks stained red from a combination of alcohol and just pure amusement. “That was surprisingly easy, usually shortie puts up more of a fight before agreeing with things.”

Erwin could practically see Levi about to lunge and sighs “Hange, (Y/N), don’t tease him.”

Ignoring Erwin you lean on your bespectacled friend “He’s got a soft spot for me.”

Soft spot your ass.

Like usual after a nice night out with friends you and Levi ended up at your place. If you still had a live-in maid you’d be embarrassed because you two couldn’t even make it to the bedroom half the time.

“Fuck you.”

In between marking his skin and trying to undress him you hum, used to the insults “I'm tryin’ love.”

You couldn’t explain what it felt to be with Levi. He was crude and mean and could be down right annoying sometimes but, in the small moments where you’re both trying to catch your breath and he makes a shitty little joke it makes you feel something.

You weren’t saying you were in love with him but it was nice. After being severely mistreated he made you feel nice.

When morning came you were awoken by not only the sun streaming in through the curtains but the warm body that was still in your arms.

“You stayed?”

Levi had by far the worst sleep schedule you’d ever encountered. You once caught him taking a nap against a wall on one of the nights you all got together for a few drinks

“Your strong ass arms refused to let me go.” With the way he replied you knew he’d been up for a few hours at this point. You also knew physically he was way stronger than you and was just making excuses.

Kissing the space between his shoulder blades you hum out a laugh “You can just say you wanted to stay I won't judge you.”

“Shut the fuck up, its 7am.”

It's quiet for a moment as you start to plan out the days ahead of you. “I’ll take you to get a suit for the dinner later.”

He huffs annoyed at the fact you ignored his request “What you sayin I have shit style?”

Rubbing the soft flesh of his stomach you laugh into his skin “No you dress better than me, wouldn’t dream of it but she has a dress code.”

“A dress code what is she 12....what's the dress code.”

You were close to falling back to sleep now so it takes you a few seconds to register the question and then a few more to actually answer, “You need cocktail attire dear.”

“Damn rich people...I guess you can come get me later now go back to sleep.” This was one of the few moments where Levi got soft with you. He rubbed your arm lulling you back to sleep.

The next time you woke up he was gone.

The week goes by quickly after that. You only see Levi again on the night of the dinner and he was being unusually civil. 

Wrapping an arm around his waist you lead him into the venue “You are unusually nice tonight.”

“Im always fucking nice you just piss me off.”

You laugh and pat his hip affectionately “No dear you’re only nice when I make you c—“

“(Y/N)! Oh who’s this?” Your grandmother appears from thin air as soon as you step into the ballroom and you can only hope she hadn’t heard your conversation.

Levi takes her hand and shakes it gently “Levi Ackerman, the boyfriend.”

Your grandmother pats his hand affectionately and then reaches over to pinch his cheek “Oh aren't you just handsome, good for you (Y/N).”

You nod politely “Thank you grandmother.”

Once she releases him she hobbles off to the bar and the smile Levi was wearing falls.

“Your granny smells like mothballs and whiskey.”

“Shut up.” 

The party wasn’t huge, a majority of the guest list being filled by relatives and their partners. Your cousin however seemed to bring a large group of her friends and you could see them chattering away to one another in their own corner.

Locking eyes with the birthday girl and she immediately speeds your way the brightest smile on her face.

“(Y/N)!”

You hugged Historia around the waist happy to see her. She was one of the few family members who you actually got on well with even if she was a good 12 years younger. She's what you would have wanted in a younger sibling. 

Releasing her you wear the first genuine smile of the night. 

“You look beautiful as always Historia.”

“Her cheeks burn red as she waves you off “Don't flatter me dad said he hated the color.”

Levi who stood patiently off to the side as you exchanged greetings cut in before you could “Fuck him you look gorgeous.”

“Oh—thank you!”

Pulling him forward your smile turns softer “This is Levi.”

“Oh is he your boyfriend? I didn’t know you were dating again I’m glad.”

You only feel slightly bad at the lie because out of everyone you knew she’d be genuinely happy for you. She was also the first to pay you a visit after the whole spectacle so you knew how she actually felt about you dating.

Levi hands you the bag he’d been holding making you almost slap yourself for forgetting “Ah your gift!”

She takes it gratefully and when she peaks inside at the sleek black box her jaw drops “You remembered?”

Watching her slowly pull the charm bracelet out of its case you help her put it on.

“Of course I did.” 

Historia had a thing for charm bracelets especially the ones you got her on her birthday.

They all had different meanings and themes, some pertaining to whatever interest she found herself obsessed with or simply just things you thought she liked.

She claimed they were her own little good luck charms.

Once she had run off to show off her gift to her small crowd of friends Levi let out a sigh.

“At least she isn’t as brain dead as the rest of your family.”

Wrapping an arm around his waist you lead him to the bar knowing you’d both need a drink to at least pretend to get along with the people your age.

“She's a good kid, naive but down to earth.”

It's as Levi steps away to order you both a drink when your mother finally decides to come your way. “(Y/N) what's this I hear of you having a boyfriend?”

“Hello mother it’s lovely to see you too.” She allows you to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting before she interrogates you.

“This is serious, do you think you’re emotionally ready for this?”

Your mother was being overbearing and its not that you didn’t appreciate her for caring for you—you did— she just didn’t know when to quit pressuring you to talk to her about your feelings—something you weren’t gonna do any time soon.

“Mom I’m fine I swear he wouldn’t allow me to date him otherwise if he thought I was still hung up on—“

Levi comes back almost if he were summoned and passes you a glass of wine “Don’t drink too much you’re still driving tonight.”

You sigh thankful for the interruption “Yes dear, Levi my lovely mother.”

“Hello Mrs. (L/N) it's nice to meet you.” He tries to put on the polite charm he wore for your grandmother but your mothers narrow eyes stop him.

“Likewise,” she eyes him with almost distaste before turning back to you “(Y/N) watch yourself your uncle Rod has been eyeing you like a hawk all night don’t cause a scene.”

“Yes ma’am.” You nod in compliance despite the urge to tell her that she was more prone to causing scenes than you were.

Once your mothers satisfied she walks off without another word.

“She seems nice.” Levi’s voice is laced with nothing but sarcasm.

“She has her moments.”

While you all waited for the meal to be served you pulled Levi out to the dance floor to at least dodge the more talkative family members. 

One arm held his waist pressing him against your chest while the other lazily held onto your glass of wine.

“You know this reminds me of when we got blackout at the bar.”

Levi almost spits out his whiskey not expecting a reminder of that night. As strange as it was it was one of the few times you both were vulnerable with one another. So despite the raging headache and borderline alcohol poisoning that came after, it was a good memory.

Levi laughs under his breath, there's a hint of fondness hidden beneath it “Hey don’t get sappy on me now the nights just started.”

You’d never acknowledge it, not now at least but there was a shift in both of your behaviors after that night. To everyone else it was as if nothing changed but between the two of you touches were softer and words were fonder.

“Sorry dear I’ll make sure to save it for later.” You placed a teasing kiss to his neck and got rewarded with a click of his teeth.

The song gets changed to something neither of you know so thats your cue to go back and mingle with the other adults. You could see your parents and different aunts and uncles start to gravitate to you.

Your uncle Rod sinks his claws into you first “(Y/N)!”

“Uncle...how are you?”

Your uncle was an opportunist even with his family. If your grandpa hadn’t have given you a bigger stock in the family company you’re sure he wouldn’t have even acknowledged you.

“Im fine...say I didn't see you at the company meeting, why is that?”

You knew he was trying to feel you out. It was no secret that you were the favorite so if you weren’t at a meeting it meant something.

“Dear get me another glass would you?” Levi gratefully took the glass from you already not wanting to deal with your annoying uncle. You didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed after your date a sense of a familiarity shining in them.

“Cmon its Historias birthday dinner let's not talk about work.”

Rod laughs waving you off “Oh no I know there's just been some whispers around the office that you might have been demoted I just wanted to check on you.”

He wanted to know if he should still consider you a threat or not.

Keeping your posture relaxed you feel Levi slide back into the space on your hip. Your arm comes back around his waist and you’re passed a drink.

“Oh you haven’t heard? It’s because I got a promotion, I’m the new VP, enjoy the rest of your night uncle.” Seeing the light melt from his eyes is all but worth it.

“Another dance my dear?”

“Sure.”

When dinner is served Levi all but sits in your lap. His legs are thrown over yours and you both chatted quietly amongst yourselves.

“I don't like the steak.” Levi wasn't picky but some things he just couldn’t get passed and the steak in front of him was just that. It didn’t taste bad Levi just preferred his meat well done. 

“Its fine take my plate I’ll eat it.” You give him the pasta you had been drooling over to sedate him. He was being such a good sport and considering how irritated your family was making him he deserved to get his way even if it was with something small.

You’d pay him extra.

“(Y/N).”

Fork inches from your mouth you pause “Yes auntie?”

“I didn’t realize you were dating again.” There was a layer of pity underneath her innocent question that made you tense up.

If there was one thing you hated the most in the world it was pity. You weren’t a child you could handle a little heartbreak but your family didn’t see it that way. They expected you to mope around like a teenager each time your love life fell apart.

A polite smile frames the irritation in your eyes “Ah I hadn’t realized I had to disclose that to you my apologies.”

Levi pinches you and your mother sends you a scathing look. This was Historias night so you had to behave. As much as you hated to.

Your aunt flicks her wrist ignoring your thinly veiled attitude “What's your name sweetie?”

“Levi Ackerman ma’am.”

She laughs holding a hand to her chest “Oh you got some manners on you.”

Rod is full on staring at Levi, an unsure look on his face “Levi what do you do?”

“I own a nightclub.”

Your older cousin pops up then taking a moment to pull attention to herself “Ooh which one maybe I’ve been?”

Levi takes a long sip of water before answering “Titan.”

“Oh my god I’ve been trying to get in there for months (Y/N) you have to get me in there.” If your uncle was an opportunist your older cousin was a moocher.

She knew when and where to ask things because the probability of being told no was at most 30%. 

“Boss has the final say, sorry.” You tap Levi’s thigh a small smile present on your face.

Your father acknowledges you both for the first time tonight with a nod “I've heard about that place nice going for yourself son.”

“Thank you.”

You never wanted to sit at Historias end of the table more than you did now. They weren’t asking because they cared, they were just being nosy.

“You two are awfully cute together, how'd you meet?” 

Wiping your mouth with a napkin you lean back into your seat, “Through a mutual friend you remember Erwin don't you momma?”

Your use of the affectionate name makes your mothers stiff shoulders melt. She puts a hand to her chest, a sweet smile now adorning her lips.

“Of course, sweet boy, very polite.”

Your mother was a big Erwin fan often trying to push you in his direction no matter how much you explained you both just didn’t like each other in that way.

“How do you know Erwin? He doesn’t seem like the nightclub type.” Rod asks with a frown.

Erwin worked directly below him so they spent enough time together to be aware of each others hobbies 

Levi smiles then “Before I took the nightclub I actually worked for you.”

Rod almost chokes on his steak as the realization of why Levi looked so familiar dawned on him.

Levi’s smile didn't change but he seemed smug almost as Riess started to stutter “Ackerman right? You were a good worker.”

“I know.”

You didn’t know exactly what happened, you just know that one day Levi stormed into your house and punched the shit out of you. If Hange weren’t there he’d have possibly beat the shit out of you just for being related to the foul man before you.

“Right.”

The conversation shifts then to something more easy going. No one’s willing to ruin the night by bringing up Rod’s strange behavior.

You and Levi kept to yourselves only engaging with the others when prompted. He’d ask you questions every once in a while once he caught sight of another person he didn’t recognize and you’d take the time to point out who was who.

“I'm getting tired when’s this shit over?”

You look around the room and make eye contact with Historia who looked about done with her food. She was speaking softly with her girlfriend and sends you a smile when you lock eyes.

“Should be almost time everyone’s finishing up their food.”

Levi sighs in response leaning his head into your neck.

Doing another sweep of the room you caught sight of something shiny flickering in your line of sight. Looking harder you see the shiny thing is connected to Historias hand. 

When she catches your gaze again she gives you a sneaky wink before tapping her glass to get everyone’s attention.

“You’re hurting my thigh.” You hadn’t realized the hand that was once gently holding Levi’s leg was now squeezing it and let him go without a word.

“Oh no.”

“What?”

Historia stood tall, her girlfriend Ymir taking up the space next to her “Everyone, we have an announcement.”

“Oh fuck.” 

Your thoughts were moving too fast to form even one cohesive line of dialogue. Levi was worried now because he’d never seen you like this before.

“What?”

“Ymir proposed!” Historias voice is like a shot. The room gets quiet before cheers of congratulations are thrown around the table.

Historia’s smile is blinding as she turns her eyes back to you “We already started planning and we’re having a summer wedding and (Y/N) if its not too much trouble we want you to be our best man!”

At your cousins hopeful look you morph your face into a smile “Of course! To the happy couple!”

You and Levi give each side glances as the room around you burst into more cheers. It seemed to finally settle that maybe your little agreement would be going on longer than originally planned.


End file.
